Wireless mobile devices or user equipments (UEs) may communicate with each other using radio access technologies such as the 3GPP Long-Term Evolution (“LTE”) Advanced Release 12 (March 2014) (the “LTE-A Standard”), the IEEE 802.16 standard, IEEE Std. 802.16-2009, published May 29, 2009 (“WiMAX”), as well as any other wireless protocols that are designated as 3G, 4G, 5G, and beyond.
Short-lived UE connections are a potential source of increasing network traffic. Technologies such as device-to-device (D2D), sensor networks or Internet of Things (IoT) (which describes interconnecting uniquely identifiable embedded computing devices within the internet infrastructure) can utilize short-lived connections. Background applications executed by UEs (e.g., keep-alive messages, status updates, etc.) can also utilize short-lived connections. Utilizing traditional connectivity procedures for all short-lived UE connections would significantly increase signaling overheard.